With the development of people' living standards, sickbed patients unable to defecate and urinate by themselves due to cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases and other diseases are increasing year by year, which brings great pressure to the family and the society; the patients cannot defecate by themselves, so assistance from accompanying persons is needed; and however, the workload of the accompanying persons is increased due to uncertainty of a defecation time of the patients, and great pain and burden are brought to physiology and particularly spirit of the patients. Therefore,
Accordingly, medical institutions and patients' families often use a special urination or defecation nursing machine to reduce the burden of nursing persons, thereby effectively improving a therapy environment of the patients. A common nursing machine comprises an operating head and a main unit, the operating head is used to suck sewage and clean lower body of the patient, and the operating head is provided with a rubber sheath attached to the patient and a passage inner bowl. Most of the passage inner bowls of the nursing machines currently on the market use flat bottoms with slope sides, and in use, a large amount of high-pressure water is needed to clean excreta when flushing. Further, sensors of the existing nursing machine are not reasonable in arrangement, easy of false triggering or failure of detection, often requiring manual intervention, and resulting in heavier burden of the accompanying and nursing persons.
The nursing machine needs to be dried after washing the lower body of the patient, the existing nursing machine uses a cooling fan on a sewage suction motor within the main unit as an air source, and the air flow is heated by a heater before blowing into a warm air port of the operating head. A long pipeline is connected between the main unit and the operating head, leading to the drying effect being not good, and toner generated by the motor brush will be blown to the patient together with the air flow. Further, an electric heating wire is provided at an air outlet of the operating head, however, rated power of the DC electric heating wire is limited, the heating effect being still poor. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current nursing machine.
Structure and function of the existing nursing machine are not reasonable enough, and there are some problems in use. After the patient's excreta is collected by the operating head of the nursing machine, negative pressure is created in a sewage bucket by a negative pressure source, and then the excreta is sucked into the sewage bucket of the main unit through a sewage suction pipe. The odor in the sewage bucket discharges outwards during the extraction of the negative pressure source, influencing the environment. Although the bottom of the existing nursing machine generally is equipped with a deodorizing filter element, when replacing the filter element, the main unit needs to be flipped over, and installation and connection are too much cumbersome; and when the nursing machine is in standby state, the odor in the sewage bucket is likely to flow back into the operating head through the sewage suction pipe, thereby sending out to the room. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current nursing machine to improve its performance.
When the nursing machine works, feces and urine as well as the defecation portion of the patient are washed with water, which requires a plurality of different sprayers to complete; a water tank is connected with the different washing sprayers through separate water pipes, and a solenoid valve or an electric valve is required as waterway selection device, however, due to the large volumes of the solenoid valve and the electric valve, they can only be arranged in the main unit together with the water tank. The distance between the main unit and the operating head is relatively far, and the sprayers are arranged in the operating head, so that long pipelines are needed between the water tank and the sprayers, increasing the risk of aging and leaking of the pipelines; when switching the pipelines, a large amount of water remains in the original pipeline, and then the water will wash the defecation portion of the patient in a cold water manner when working next time, causing discomfort of the patient's body.
The operating head is fitted over the lower body of the patient for collecting excreta, the operating head is provided with a water spray mechanism to wash the lower body of the patient and to clean interior of the operating head, and the operating head is also provided with a dryer for drying the lower body of the patient. The main unit is provided with a sewage suction device, a water supply device and a control processor, clean water is heated by the water supply device and then delivered to the water spray mechanism of the operating head through a water pump, and the excreta and the polluted water in the operating head are sucked under the vacuum effect of the sewage suction device. Thus the operating head and the various components of the main unit shall be connected by a polluted water pipe, a clean water pipe and electric circuits, which are penetrated through a connecting hose after being bundled, the connecting hose, the polluted water pipe, the clean water pipe and the electric circuits are connected at both ends to the main unit and the operating head, respectively; in order to prevent the connecting hose from disconnecting with the main unit and the operating head in use, most of the current connecting hoses are fixedly connected to the operating head and the main unit, so as to avoid the excreta and water inside the pipes from leakage caused by false movement and falling off. However, in the case that the patient does not need to wear the operating head, there is a problem of nowhere to place the operating head; moreover, even there is a problem of little leakage at joints, the operating head needs to be completely disassembled, causing a lot of trouble to detection and repair. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the current nursing machine in order to improve its performance.
The operating head is connected to the main unit through the connecting hose to collect the excreta and polluted water into a polluted water bucket. In general, a pipe fitting is fitted over the connection between the main unit and the hose and fixed with screws, or the hose is directly plugged to a joint of the main unit by means of elasticity of the hose. The existing two connections have such problems in use as being cumbersome in installation and connection, connection strength being not high, and being easy to fall off on its own, therefore, it is necessary to improve the current structure.